


Find My Cat (Eyes) Man

by Sivan325, SivanShemesh (Sivan325)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Blue-Eyed Alec Lightwood, Cat!Magnus, Fluff, Horny Alec Lightwood, M/M, Sexual Content, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23840017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/SivanShemesh
Summary: Alec returned home to be with his boyfriend, but all he can find are cats, and no Magnus.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Find My Cat (Eyes) Man

**Author's Note:**

> That's what happened when I read too many Cats stories lately 😉
> 
> Disclaimer: The fabulous work belongs to Cassandra Clare, thank you for creating the Shadow world.

Alec was happy, the meetings were finally over, and Izzy and Jace were patrolling, so he decided he will surprise his boyfriend, and pay him a visit by coming home earlier than he planned.

When he entered the loft, however, the shadowhunter could only hear a lot of meows but nothing in Magnus’s voice.

“Magnus, are you here?” Alec asked, as he walked around the loft, searching in every room, even climbing outside to the balcony, but Magnus was nowhere to found.

Two cats were running around, Alec smiled, he loved Magnus’s cat, Chairman Meow, Alec did not recognize the second cat, his fur was black with gold stripes, and the cat even has eyeliners which was strange for the shadowhunter.

“Beauty cat,” Alec said, and he hold the cat near him, as he whispered, “Do you know by any chance where Magnus is? You know you are looking a lot like him, you even have his cat eyes.”

Alec sat on the couch playing with two cats on his legs and wondered where his boyfriend could be.

“Fitting, just when I finally have nothing to do and want to surprise my boyfriend and want to spend more time with him, he’s not even in the loft.”

The black cat with stripes of gold purred at him.

Alec noticed that the cat purring at him, and thought ‘This is Magnus? Why would he be a cat?’

“I’m Just imagining things, I just want to see my boyfriend so badly, and I had such beautiful plans for the bedroom to share with him right now,” Alec teased the black cat, hoping to see some sort of reaction and it worked.

The cat licked his thigh.

“Magnus Bane the cat? Is that you boyfriend of mine?” Alec holds the cat and stared at the cat eyes.

The cat nodded at him.

“Can you turn to human now?” Alec asked him and added, “As much as I love your cat eyes, the human you is much more appealing to me than your cat form, just imagine the things that I could do to you as my boyfriend, and I couldn’t do that to the cat, right?”

Magnus the cat jumped to the floor, and magic was spreading around him, as he turned to human form.

“This is the Magnus Bane that I love so much.” Alec told him as he knelt besides his boyfriend’s human form and kissed his lips.

“Alexander, that’s not how you treat cats, and for your information, it’s Ragnor’s fault.” Magnus told him, while he enjoyed the shadowhunter kissing him.

“How is that Ragnor’s fault?” Alec curiously asked him.

“He bet me that you wouldn’t recognize me as a cat.” Magnus replied.

“What were the betting claims?” Alec asked, as he caressed Magnus’s caramel skin.

“If you didn’t recognize me, the next time we meet Ragnor would have put a spell on me and I would have been turned to a bat, and if you did recognize me, Ragnor promised he would dye his hair blue.”

“Why blue?” Alec asked.

“The color of your blue eyes.” Magnus replied and waved his magic, smiling as he saw his boyfriend naked in front of him.

“I guess that it’s better that you will not turn into a bat then.” Alec lay besides Magnus, and he kissed him hard on the lips.

“So, should we move to the bedroom?” Magnus asked, his cat eyes staring at Alec’s blue eyes.

Alec just grinned and said: “actually, I think we can manage just fine right here.”

**The End**


End file.
